


scissors,butterfly|蝴蝶，剪刀

by herring_salad_festival



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herring_salad_festival/pseuds/herring_salad_festival
Summary: 明光院盖茨想要逃离他的合法父亲。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Myoukouin Geiz, Woz/Myoukouin Geiz, 庄盖 - Relationship, 沃盖
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中文  
> 普通人au  
> 庄盖+沃盖  
> 白沃盖养父子

chapter 1.

明光院盖茨没有一辆合适的自行车。  
庄吾跟在他后面，轮胎和地面摩擦的声音在小路上十分刺耳。

准确地说，他不被允许拥有自行车。

月读踩着踏板，黑色的棉袜上有一道灰印，长头发拂过盖茨的身侧，下一秒她缓缓捏住刹车放慢速度，车轮轴发出吱呀声，直到盖茨踏出第五步赶上她，月读的双眼打量着二人，睫毛随着眨眼的动作上下扇动着。  
“真是的……都说了我可以载盖茨一起走啊。”庄吾撅起嘴唇，头顶的发丝翘起，被风吹得十分凌乱，棕色的发丝在下午的太阳光下泛着暖光，盖茨低着头走路不听他说话，也只有向月读诉苦，盖茨拉了拉衣领，让高领打底衣几乎盖住并不突出的喉结，初秋的早晨还有些闷热，细密的汗水从额头沁出。

前天晚上沃兹在他脖子上留下了清晰可见的血印，都是圆形的指甲陷进皮肤里的杰作，万幸这男人还有点良知，牙印都留在裤子可以覆盖的地方，带着微微红肿的唇角和沙哑的嗓音出门时仿佛身体还沉睡着，他连眼皮都抬不起来，还得应付庄吾危险的例如真是稀奇你为什么这么早就穿上了高领此类问题，庄吾推着车走得比盖茨还慢，但眼神跟着月读飘向了别处。  
盖茨停下来把衬衣下摆从裤腰里拉出来些，他的乳头被沃兹咬得红肿，一旦蹭到衣料就不可避免地刺痛。  
“到底怎么了？”庄吾看他停下，轻轻捏住他的手腕，脸上写着教科书般的关切。  
“……什么也没。”盖茨甩了甩手腕拒绝回答问题，以免庄吾瞅见自己手腕那一小片被麻绳蹭破的皮肤。

“见到我不应该开心吗？”  
沃兹穿着灰色的西装出现在学校后门，戴着他那顶蠢帽子，歪着嘴露出夸张的笑，一颗尖牙使得这一整个笑容变得相当不和谐。男人就站在路中间，来往的学生好奇地打量着站在门后的盖茨和庄吾，他们实在是挡住了大部分人的路。  
“你先回去吧。”盖茨揪住庄吾的衣袖，十分用力以至于同伴的衬衣也被他拉扯变形。  
“好……”庄吾露出了像那种小动物一样，人类难以理解的表情，盖茨有没可能知道他在想什么呢。

直觉告诉他一切都不对劲，但走出几步回头看的时候盖茨已经不在视线范围内了。

沃兹反锁车门，把盖茨硬是塞进副驾驶座位上之后才坐进来，比起上次撞破额头血滴在车座上，今天沃兹半强迫的动作可以说是足够温柔，而副驾驶的新坐垫依旧又硬又凉。  
“你的衬衣没塞进裤子里。”男人的手掀起浅色外套下格外显眼的干净衣角。  
“和你没关系吧。”男孩夺过那部分衣角。  
“没关系？”沃兹的手伸过去，盖茨往后挪动直到背部顶上车门。沃兹摸他的腿，从膝盖开始缓慢按压校服裤子的裤缝，沃兹一直认为裤子的材质有些偏硬，而格子纹样老土，而更可笑的是盖茨竟然在裤兜里塞了一块硬币。“你不整洁的样子我不喜欢。”后面的口袋并不深，隔着内衬可以感受到男孩的体温，还有结实的臀部，有弹性的肌肉表面覆盖着柔软易变形的脂肪。“放开我。”明光院盖茨露出厌恶的神情，他已经不再想敷衍过去，他可以现在跑出去，追上庄吾逃离他没有血缘的神经病父亲。他背部紧贴车门，借此机会用手偷偷扣住门把手，但大力开门的动作只得到手感异样的回馈，门把手弹回去发出闷响。

是儿童锁。

“过来。”  
盖茨没有任何退路，沃兹的食指试探触碰着他肿起来的唇角，男人的手有些凉，尽管只是被外面的风吹了大概十分钟而已。  
“不要。”“为什么？我好不容易才回到你身边，你一点也不珍惜吗？”沃兹摊手，不耐烦地拍了拍靠垫。“我理解，叛逆期的孩子都这样。”  
“我会回家，但不是和你一起，我要自己回去。”沃兹认真听他说完，点点头，挑起眉毛细细回想一番，沉默几秒。“你把自己当成什么人了？”沃兹伸手把男孩搂进怀里，力度几乎把他碾碎在胸口。即使对方一直挣扎沃兹也不打算仅仅短暂的拥抱一下便松开，抓住盖茨的手腕摁在车窗上手背皮肤蹭着玻璃发出难听的摩擦声，即使是18岁的健康男孩，这截手腕被男人捏在手里时也实在纤细了些。

来自父亲的吻并非示爱。沃兹只想夺走他的空气，就像现在这样——牙齿不断地啃咬着嘴唇内侧，舌头入侵着柔软的口腔顶撞着男孩的舌根，连吞咽唾液都很艰难，没有任何烟酒味，的确是个没有不良嗜好的好父亲，如果熬夜写书不算一个坏毛病的话。盖茨皱紧眉头，他鼻子发酸闭上双眼不想看沃兹得逞的表情，同时也认为自己被迫和他接吻的样子一定狼狈又难看，下巴被人扣住，干燥的嘴角快被拉扯到极限，传来撕裂的疼痛。沃兹摁住盖茨的头，指缝夹住了那些发丝，使得男孩身体震颤，疼痛感侵袭神经，连思考也停止了。

“乖孩子。”  
沃兹放开他，抹掉嘴唇上那个小小的血点。  
明明昨晚才从傍晚一直折腾到凌晨，今天还这么有精神。

他有多了解盖茨呢。

常磐庄吾感到困扰。  
视线停在崭新而洁白的一页，他一个字都写不进去。  
尽管他们才认识三年而已——但话说回来三年其实也很长了，他甚至没见过沃兹几次。这并不正常，如果是家庭暴力呢？或许高领的衣服就是为了掩盖那些伤痕。  
盖茨除了偶尔邀请自己和月读去家里玩，平时都很寂寞吧。  
“忽视这些摄像头就好。”  
那天他是这样说的。  
这很糟糕。  
庄吾丢下笔拿起外套下楼去。


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

盖茨并没有想过，他会沉迷于此。

沃兹回来了，带着一大堆行李。还有不友好的问候。  
盖茨做了不怎么丰盛的晚饭甚至洗了碗，厨房很整洁，和沃兹离开时一样。他擦干净手上的水，沃兹从背后搂他的腰，也不知道什么时候离开了餐厅。男人半勃起的阴茎隔着西装裤顶着他。沃兹大概也不是普通尺寸吧。明光院盖茨在心里偷偷揣测，他曾经在厕所瞟到一眼庄吾的，并不怎么清晰。  
“有想我吗？”  
男士香水的味道变浓了，而盖茨的围裙沾染了油炸时留下的油烟味。 男孩明白无论他给出任何反馈，下一刻沃兹都会做他要做的事，一些淫乱的荒唐事。  
纯棉短裤很轻松地被沃兹扯掉，男人的手指沿着凸出来的髋骨摸下去，勾住里面灰色的平角裤。  
“明天我还要上课……”他注意到自己的声音不耐烦，或许在试图反抗。  
沃兹从不在乎第二天他要做什么，参加比赛？考试？同学生日？沃兹不在乎，沃兹会在卧室的床上摧毁他。

沃茲的手指勾住围裙的绑带。布料底色是柔软的婴儿蓝。

不。

撕拉一声后，内裤就失去了它的意义，毕竟它保护不了任何人不被侵犯。  
中岛台上的调味料被沃兹扫到一边，明光院盖茨像被松肉锤锤好的鸡肉一样拎起来丢在上面，大理石吸收着他的热量。

当然他想过沃兹，想过寒冷的下雨的夜晚能够挤在男人的怀里入睡，闻到他洗发水的味道，而不是被角沾上了窗缝里飘进来的雨水在深夜冻醒。而现在一切都失控了。

男人的手粗鲁地扯开桌面上的两条腿，盖茨已经疲于挣扎，肌肉放松着，他很轻易就掐着腿根把盖茨拖拽到面前，盖茨看着沃兹的眼睛，男人并不在意愤怒的眼神，只是专注地检查男孩的下身有没有任何使用痕迹。但什么都没有，盖茨继续盯着他，希望他能冷静下来或者至少松开自己直到沃兹露出仿佛抓到凶手般兴奋的表情揪住刚刚长出些许的体毛。

浴室门撞在墙上，发出难听又灾难的声音，沃兹像提着一只沉重的鸭子那样把盖茨锁在胳膊肘和身体之间，男孩的脚趾在冰冷的地上被拖行着，泛着红色。他伸手打开柜子摸出一次性剃刀，蓝色的塑料外壳，包装袋被捏出一阵难听的噪音。

“放开我！”  
任何人都会讨厌这些毛发生长过程中令人难耐的刺痛瘙痒和重要器官被刀片划过的感觉。盖茨踢在沃兹的小腿上，那确实有些疼痛而沃兹不理会，盖茨身上除了一双袜子和薄薄的衬衣什么也不剩了，赤裸的脚伤不了他分毫。  
“别乱动。”白沃兹熟练地拿出一次性洗脸巾，打开热水，如此熟练像是一个模范好父亲。  
“你疯了吗？”盖茨不再试图掰开他揪住自己腰上皮肤的那只手，夺过那片布料丢在他脸上，显然他的养子已经不择手段了，甚至用拳头砸他的背。“我说过别乱动了吧？”男人的掌心拂过男孩脸颊那部分有一些绒毛的细嫩皮肤，异常响亮的声音和红印留了下来。他家的男孩总需要暴力才能安静，这并非是他的本意，但一点小小的疼痛就会让盖茨乖乖听话。明光院盖茨看着他，不再有任何动作，连厌恶的眼神也消失了。

沃兹离开大概两个月了。如同离家之前，养子下体的皮肤现在也十分光滑柔嫩。他拉开盖茨的腿，挂在自己肩上，蹲下去，用热的洗脸巾敷上那一块皮肤，男孩的大腿肌肉紧绷，阴茎被他折腾得半硬了起来，前列腺液从小孔里淌出来，淡红的小穴缩紧，显然是吃过没有充分润滑就被插进来一顿乱搅的苦头。沃兹用手指掐住的大腿内侧皮肤有些发红，他咬住那块皮肉。  
受惊的呻吟声从男孩的声带里挤出，毫无意义的音节并不完整，盖茨捂住自己的嘴，深知自己在沃兹面前无法拥有隐私，他熟悉的唇舌在大腿根部肆意舔咬，牙齿碾磨着薄薄的皮肉，微热的鼻息喷在小腹，男人修长而冰凉的手指陷进臀肉。  
反复的啃咬使他颤抖，这如同吮吸已经入味的风干肉类制品的行为让他咬紧了嘴唇，一阵酥麻和不适从脊柱蔓延，薄薄的衬衣无法隔绝秋日瓷砖的凉意，他确信自己的双腿不受控制地抖动着，因为灌进来的凉风和维持太久的姿势，停下，明光院盖茨在心里说，他抓不住光滑的墙壁，也抓不住半米外的洗手池，只剩下面前男人的肩膀可以让他稳住身体。  
他伸手，犹豫着抓住沃兹的肩膀。  
沃兹抬头，眨了眨眼，依旧咬着养子腿上的一块皮。

毛发断裂的声音在浴室里十分清晰，仅仅是几个来回就让刚刚新生的浅又软的阴毛进了下水道。  
沃兹满意地丢掉那把一次性剃刀。垃圾桶里除了剃刀和一次性面巾什么也没有，盖茨的大腿根又红又湿，还有几个牙印。  
盖茨拿起一旁的浴巾裹在身上，面无表情地看着沃兹。  
沃兹怜爱地抚摸他红肿的脸颊，手臂从腰部横过，把他抱起来，亲吻他的额头。盖茨的手臂缠住他的脖子，把脸埋在沃兹的肩窝里，那里难得有了因为兴奋和情欲产生的一点汗味。

太阳已经下山了，周围的小孩子依然在街道边奔跑，庄吾的手机震动起来。  
是盖茨。  
“喂？怎么了？？”他没停下蹬自行车的动作。  
“你们家楼上的房间还空着吗？”  
听起来很镇定，庄吾松了口气，但同时盖茨把声音压得很低。  
“当然。”虽然现在放了些杂物，但很容易就收拾出来了。或许盖茨想要在自己家住几天吧。  
“租给我一个月，不管多少钱，我会给的。”盖茨的话，想住多久都可以的，”庄吾加快了速度，“房租也不需要交的。”自行车发出链条摩擦的声音，他开始冲下坡。  
“但是我……”  
“但是什么？”  
他不记得盖茨的住处信号很差，尽管地方稍稍有些偏僻。

“……喂？”一阵摩擦声后，电话就这样断了。  
四周暗了下来，自行车和庄吾与落下去的太阳背道而驰。


	3. Chapter 3

衬衣扣子一颗一颗离开扣眼，一个短短的白色线头出现在视野里而后飘落在明光院盖茨的胸口，父亲的手指沿着小腹滑进大腿缝，盖茨不允许他再往下探索，用大腿夹住沃兹的手掌。沃兹审视着养子的姿态，就像守着猎物的半边残骸。明光院不是那种粉嫩剔透如同甜姜一般的小孩子，柔软的皮下脂肪覆盖着结实的肌肉，乳头因为冷空气微微翘着，沃兹用一只手把他摁进床垫。

盖茨自己房间的床头柜里有一支很小的管装润滑液，不易被察觉的像护手霜一样，有一股便宜冰激凌的香草牛奶味，沃兹并不知道。现在盖茨的脸埋在枕套里，除了洗发水还有一些他熟悉的体味——盛夏的树林深处夹杂着湿润泥土被热风卷着几声蝉鸣猛地灌进脑内的味道。软管进入了他的身体，冰凉的液体涌上来。

肉穴很熟练地吞进去沃兹毫不留情插到底的中指。括约肌湿漉漉的，褶皱被液体覆盖着，透亮的珠子缓慢地向下滴落。  
“什么……”盖茨感觉到某种坚硬冰凉的东西贴在他的尾椎骨。“不用害怕。”沃兹用膝盖压住他的腿弯，抚摸他的后腰试图安抚。  
那可是一支钢笔啊。  
紧密的褶皱抗拒着最细的那端，沃兹让它像手钻一样打转，慢慢嵌入盖茨的身体，顺着肌肉的收缩推动笔杆，润滑液和盖茨的反抗让它滑了出来。“把它拿开……”盖茨没有回头，他想自己可能会逃跑了。这绝对是对他身体乃至人格的侮辱。沃兹再一次把它塞了进去，在充分的润滑下这支笔的一半都消失在肉穴中。  
盖茨回头，伸手想要把它抽出来，沃兹摁住他的手腕，就固定在腰后。  
“别动。”沃兹弯腰，亲吻盖茨的后颈，鼻尖戳动那里柔软的皮，突出的骨头和背肌。  
然后是第二支。  
“停下，你到底要做什么……”因为鼻腔发酸和窜上头顶的微弱电流男孩再也没办法压低他的嗓音，两支价值不菲的钢笔撑开肉壁，括约肌止不住的缩紧，包裹住它们，那是一个大概直径3cm的温暖的肉洞。然后是镶嵌着鬼知道什么宝石的那只，他记得笔身是透明的。盖茨听到润滑液被大量挤出的声音，开始扭动身体试图抽出自己的手。“……”他把整张脸埋进枕头，声音小得谁也听不见。  
“你说什么？”沃兹放开他的手，手指玩弄尾椎骨。  
“或许应该你来决定，笔，或者是我？”  
沃兹拍了拍他的屁股，巴掌声很响。  
盖茨费力冲着他抬起腰，拔出那三支笔，整个过程犹如排泄一般难堪，穴肉有时会把已经拔出来的那一小段吸回去。挂满了体液和润滑液钢笔被丢在枕头边上，很快浸湿了床单。  
“别幻想了，我才不会求着你操我。”  
男孩露出轻蔑的神情，即使浑身是汗水依旧在嘲笑他的父亲。沃兹咬住下嘴唇，本就不厚的唇瓣使他的表情变得更加刻薄。沃兹放开他的手臂，蹲下去，打开床下的抽屉，抽屉里是一捆棉绳。他拿出那捆显而易见是情趣用品的红绳子后又用脚把抽屉踢回去，抽屉发出响声，盖茨的表情又变得凝重起来。

他不会喜欢这个。  
沃兹甚至算不上业余爱好者，几乎只是粗暴地缠住盖茨双腿的脚踝，再摁住男孩的手腕，把四肢固定在一起，绳子绕过脖颈打结。乱七八糟的绳结嵌在男孩的肉里，即使留有余地身体也无法蜷缩或是伸展，甚至连抬头也做不到。持续兴奋的阴茎贴着小腹流出液体，从小腹到尾椎都沾满液体，过多的水性润滑液还留在皮肤表面。明光院盖茨只觉得羞耻，沃兹的手指肆无忌惮地在他的屁股里进进出出，因为打开双腿的姿势不管几根手指都变得容易起来，而他也没办法捂住自己的嘴了，细碎的呻吟漏了出来。  
“还是会想我的吧。”  
男人的三根手指保持着一定的频率在里面搅动，有时候抽出来多涂一些润滑液。  
“我偶尔也会看一下监控的。”  
盖茨的身体抖动一下。

沃兹不可能在他的房间装摄像头。

“这么不想让我知道吗。”  
沃兹终于结束他愉快的羞辱行为，在卫生纸上蹭掉黏糊糊的液体，拉开裤子拉链。  
关于养子偷偷睡在他床上，抱住枕头睡觉的事。

“我要进来咯。”  
令人无法忽视的阴茎挺立着摇晃着，在盖茨脸颊上磨蹭。

“我拒绝。”盖茨低声说。沃兹的手指挠挠他的下巴，在苹果肌处顶出一个小坑。  
“下次要把你的嘴也塞住才行。”  
龟头蹭过鼻梁和鼻尖，留下一条前列腺液的痕迹，最终停在嘴唇上。  
“还是说，张嘴是因为想舔吗。”  
他开始笑，盖茨害怕又害羞的表情的确能让他感到愉快。

“明明已经尝过很多次了吧。”  
男人握住那根与他温和礼貌外表不符的深色阴茎，抵在无法缩紧的湿热的洞口。

盖茨摇摇头，最后一次露出祈求的眼神。


	4. Chapter 4

沃兹的动作可以用无情来形容，粗大的阴茎无视盖茨的翻滚挣扎叫停操开洞口深入内部，节奏缓慢但不会停下，有时吝啬地抽出大概一个指节的长度再安抚一下男孩，又一次顶进去更深，褶皱被肉棒完全撑开，顶部到达了无法想象的位置，盖茨被他咬过的大腿根部留下了红色的指印。

“沃兹……”

男孩的眼睛泛红，小声地重复了一遍刚才被枕头吸走的呼唤。  
“啊？”  
“我说……呜！”  
沃兹开始抽动完全卡在盖茨体内的阴茎，鼓鼓的囊袋拍打在男孩的臀肉上，谁会不喜欢看这幅他惊慌无助的样子。

“再叫一次。”他抓住男孩的，指腹用力按压铃口。作家平滑的指甲剐蹭着男孩的龟头，软肉经不起这样的刺激，前液开始大量流出。

“沃兹……”  
“乖孩子。”

沃兹把他抱起来，被折叠的关节让他看起来像个手脚短短的抱抱熊，他靠在沃兹胸口，下巴被沃兹的骨头硌着，男孩做不到用腿夹住沃兹的腰，只能任由那根粗长的该死的生殖器操到底，盖茨想要捂住腹部，或者呕吐，沃兹的每一次撞击都使男孩觉得他离散架不远了，而阴茎被用力挤压的感觉让他恐惧，甚至无法挣脱这破绳子，他想抬头却无法成功，沃兹紧皱的眉头和狂热的深色眼球都和粗暴的性交一起碾压折磨他的身体，男人手掌的温度也能透过皮肤辐射到内脏，灼烧他的胃。  
“做我喜欢的那个。”沃兹捏住他的下巴说，盖茨摇了摇头，除了在班主任面前，他绝对不会再叫第二次。  
“现在。”沃兹挺了挺腰，他从来没想过要用避孕套什么的，每一次都会全部射在里面。

“我不要。”盖茨一字一句地说，眼睛发红。

沃兹用力抓住男孩的生殖器，光滑温暖的手感非常好。

他输了。

盖茨张开嘴，嘴唇因为疼痛而颤抖。  
沃兹根本不只是想把他捆起来操上一整晚，沃兹要用法律文件捆绑他，迫切需要他心甘情愿只为他一人打开双腿的臣服。

“父亲……”

回应他的是灌进来的，大量的精液。


End file.
